


Righting the Wrongs

by Duochanfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past/Future Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru come across Sasuke after his fight with Danzo. Sasuke tells them that Danzo has travelled to the Past to stop the Uchiha Massacre and use it to take over the village. Sasuke knows that he has to do something to keep the timeline, so uses the forbidden technique to send Naruto and Shikamaru to the past. But will the two of them keep to the plan or change it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, just having a bit of fun for a while.
> 
> Here is another new story for you guys to sink your teeth into. I do hope that you enjoy the first chapter of my very first Naruto fic.

Sasuke’s eyes blazed red as he listened to Danzo. The madman was going on why he did what he did. He had ordered the death of the Uchiha Clan. But there was some glint in the eye that he could see, and it set Sasuke on edge.

 

“I thought killing your clan would make sure that Konoha would be safe, but it isn’t. Not with the weak Shinobi that infest it,” Danzo sneered as he dodged another Chidori.

 

Sasuke ignored the words that Danzo continued to spew, he didn’t want to listen to them, he just wanted him to die. It was his fault he lost his family, that his brother had killed the clan. He had killed someone who had loved Konoha and made the ultimate sacrifice to protect it. He was pushed back once more as his had lit up with the glow of the Chidori.

 

“I can’t let it end here,” Danzo cursed to himself as he quickly started to flash through a sequence of hand signs.

 

Sasuke could feel the storm of Chakra that surrounded Danzo, “What are you doing?” he yelled out as he tried to get near, but was pushed back.

 

Danzo was smug as he smirked at Sasuke. “Something that not even Madara Uchiha had attempted. Kind of ironic, considering your clan boasts so proudly of their heritage.” There was no answer as he carried on going through the signs and gathering Chakra. Sasuke watched the hand signs and with a growing horror he realised what Danzo was doing, with the Sharagin exposed Danzo was able to utilise a technique that was hidden in the archives of the Uchiha Clan.

  
“No,” Sasuke shook his head, still not truly believing what he was seeing.

 

“I’m going back,” Danzo yelled, almost laughing as the Chakra took on a solid form around the man and obscuring him from view. Moments later the Chakra burst into a sparkle of light.

 

Sasuke could do nothing to stop it, the repercussions of what Danzo was doing horrified him. Sasuke stopped to think, Danzo had to be stopped in his plan. He hated the thought of what needed to happen. Itachi had done all he could for Konoha and Sasuke. To keep both safe. Sasuke moved quickly, getting away from the battle site. He could feel Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo following but at that moment he didn’t care. He needed to think, he needed to find a way to stop Danzo.

 

“Leave me,” he ordered them, not looking back, but he could feel as they stopped and he carried on. He came to a secluded area. He sat down and looked to the slowly flowing stream, letting his thoughts run free for a moment. He needed help, someone he could trust, and there weren’t many of those he could trust to do the right thing, even if part of his heart clenched in horror at the thought.

 

The sun was beginning to set when he felt two chakras coming towards him. Sasuke didn’t have it in him to fight in that moment. There was nothing to fight for, this moment in time was going to be lost soon. Danzo was surly changing things for the worse. Sasuke looked up as he saw two shinobi stop on the other side of the stream. He didn’t get up, he watched them as they stared at him.

 

“Sasuke,” the smaller of the two said as he began to walk over to him.

 

“Naruto,” the other called out, a slight hint of worry in the usually calm voice.

 

“I’m not going to do anything,” Sasuke said as he looked to the two.

 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked as he reached his former friends side.

 

“I…” he began but trailed off as the other ninja went over to him, still weary and on guard, just in case.

 

“What is it Sasuke?” Naruto asked once more. He could see that there was something different about Sasuke. The air of danger and revenge that had surrounded the youth since he was a child was no longer there. It was gone, in it’s place was a sense of resignation.

 

“Danzo, we were fighting and he used a jutsu that will cause problems for us,” he said as he began to feel a little different that he had moments before. “He stole them, the Sharingan, he took them from my clan and implanted them on his body. He used them, he used them to use the forbidden Jutsu.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shikamaru asked as he stood beside Naruto.

 

Sasuke looked to him, “Can’t you feel it, things don’t feel right?” he asked them.

 

Naruto and Shikamaru looked to each other, they had felt off since the moment they had found Sasuke, “Yeah, what of it?” the older of the two sighed, not liking where this was going.

 

“Danzo has gone back in time. He is going to stop the Uchiha massacre,” Sasuke answered bluntly.

 

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Naruto said, a smile on his face at the thought of his friend not losing his family. There was a part of Naruto that was beginning to feel confused as to what Danzo was planning by going back to the past and stopping the massacre.

 

“No,” Shikamaru said with a strong shake of his head, “From what you have told me about the massacre it needed to happen,” he said with a slight wince.

 

Sasuke snorted, “Yeah,” he muttered, still feeling anger towards the death of his family.

 

“The Uchiha were planning a coup, to take over Konoha. They were killed to stop them from doing so, remember,” Shikamaru said as he looked from Sasuke to Naruto. “Itachi killed the clan because of orders. So Danzo’s plan…” he trailed off as he began to think, “Go back and let the coup happen and then take over Konoha when it is weak and still recovering from the coup by the Uchiha.”

 

Sasuke nodded his head, “Yeah, that’s what I believe as well.”

 

Naruto observed his best friend, carefully pursing his lips as the beginnings of an idea started to form. An action that did not go unnoticed by his fellow shinobi. “Are you able to learn the jutsu he used?”

 

Sasuke nodded, “Yes. But I can’t use it for myself to go back. I can use it to direct you back, but I won't be able to go.” 

 

Shikamaru nodded his head, thinking. He closed his eyes for a moment, “Naruto,” he said gaining the other teens attention, “You want to go back don’t you? To stop Danzo from stopping the Uchiha massacre?” he asked him.

 

Naruto nodded,”No! I’m stopping Danzo AND I’m stopping the massacre,” he announced. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blond’s impossible optimism but he couldn’t keep the proud smirk reaching his lips. 

 

Sasuke scoffed, “Again with your idiocy. Do you know all the repercussions that come from changing history. What makes you think it wouldn’t just makes things worse? As pathetic as he is, Danzo was able to manipulate Itachi...…” Sasuke trailed off feeling the pang of loss.

 

Naruto nodded in understanding, “Well you always called me the loser. I do hate to lose after all.” the blonde ninja replied, as he looked to the other two.

 

“Sasuke is right though Naruto,” Shikamaru said, “The change is already happening so it only makes sense that we act quickly about it.” he added as he looked at Naruto, silently asking the question that Naruto answered with an indignant nod..

 

Sasuke looked between the two of them, “‘We?” Sasuke looked between the two Konoha shinobi.

 

“You can send more than 1 person right?” Naruto looked alarmed at the implication but it made sense. He needed Shikamaru’s genius by his side. 

 

“Yes,” the Uchiha nodded before looking between the two.

 

“Then it makes sense that you send me as well.” Shikamaru nodded, “Tell me what you can about the jutsu?” 

 

Sasuke shook his head, “Izanagi and Izanami, they are the highest abilities those with the highest Sharingan can use. Izanagi can control a person's state of existence, and with enough experience we can extend it to others. Izanami can create an infinite loop and is a counterpart to Izanagi, stopping it. Izanagi was created to symbolise the full potential that the Sharingan was capable of. To make the user invincible. Izanami was created as a counter should the power of Izanagi be corrupted. They were designed to work opposite to each other. But with a bridge they can work together to create a new Jutsu.” he answered as he looked to the two of them.

 

“Explain?” Shikamaru said as he began to think hard on what he had learned.

 

“Izanagi changes and instead of controlling the body it controls the mind, taking it from the body. The body will no longer exist because Izanami then comes into play sending the mind back into a previous version of the body. Essentially you’ll go back to a younger age, and can do things again, because the world in which you were from previously fades away. Which is why we each can feel something different is going on,” Sasuke finished the explanation as best as he could.

 

“So why is it forbidden?” Naruto asked him, frowning in confusion.

 

“Because the bridge is the Sharingan eyes, when the jutsu is used the Sharingan is destroyed completely. Even going back in time will not reactivate them. Not only that but it causes blindness,” he answered him.

 

“But Danzo is going back would he know this?” Shikamaru frowned.

 

“Like I said, Danzo is not an Uchiha. He doesn’t care that he sacrificed the entirety of my clan’s Sharingan for his plan. When he goes back before the Massacre, he won't have the Sharingan but it won’t stop him from acquiring them again,” he pointed out.

 

“But what about the original Sharingan user? Won't they be blind?” Naruto asked, frowning.

 

Sasuke shook his head, “Because he has so many the effect will lesson. They may have blurry vision for a while, but with a little treatment they will be fine,” Sasuke surmised as best as he could.

 

“Right,” Naruto nodded.

 

Naruto could see the pain that was in the other teens eyes, the loss of his family and killing his brother only to learn the truth behind it all was hurting the other teen. Naruto turned blue eyes towards Shikamaru, he wanted to help his best friend. For the first time since the Uchiha Clan massacre Sasuke was opening up to someone, to them. Naruto had no clue as to what he should do. Shikamaru stepped forwards, running a hand over Naruto’s arm as he went past and knelt down in front of Sasuke, he could never say no to those blue eyes. No matter what he asked, from helping to pull a prank to a secret date on top of the Hokage Monument.

 

“Sasuke,” Shikamaru said, gaining the slightly younger teens attention as the rogue nin looked down, “He knows what he has to do. Trust Naruto to make sure things are okay. Besides I’ll be with him”

 

Naruto watched for a moment as he said softly, “You’ve never grieved for your family.” he gave a small sigh, “You let yourself be consumed by the hatred you felt and the sense of betrayal that came from Itachi’s actions,” he carried on getting the other two to look up at him, “It hurts knowing what you lost and can never get back.” he said thinking of Jiraiya. “I’ll do the right things Sasuke, I promise,” he finished as he gave a nod to the Sharingan user.

 

“Itachi wanted peace. He hated fighting, I could see it when I was little, how he would always avoid our father and hated teaching me how to be a ninja,” he said with a small smile on his face, “Our father made sure Itachi would go up the ranks quickly, pressuring him to be the best. Itachi… protected me from that. From the expectations, to lose out on just being a child,” Sasuke told them. He was only telling them what he could to make sure that Naruto would know the sacrifice that Itachi had made, not only for Konoha but also for Sasuke.

 

“I’ll make sure,” Naruto promise once more.

 

Sasuke stood and watched as the two of them shared a look. Nothing was said, but it spoke more than words. He shuddered, he could feel that time as running out for them, “We don’t have long. I think I might be able to send the both of you back. Danzo said something about getting there a month or two before the massacre,” he said as he observed them a little more closely. The looks they were sharing, “You are both together aren’t you?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

Naruto blushed a little as Shikamaru smirked, “We are, we have been since not long after Naruto returned from his training trip with Jiraiya.”

 

“It’s been hard, especially when I was training with the toads,” Naruto said quietly.

 

Shikamaru nodded as he took hold of one of Naruto’s hands as he stood up, “Anyway, enough about that, we have work to do,” he said as he looked to Sasuke.

 

Sasuke nodded, “I don’t know if I will be able to send you back as far as Danzo from here,” he told them honestly, “We need to go back to where the battle took place. I can use the residue from Danzo’s Jutsu to help power my own. That way I will be able to send you to either the same point as Danzo, or to sometime before he gets there,” he was almost rambling as he told them what he had been able to figure.

 

“Okay, let’s go,” Naruto nodded to the two of them. Each of them took off, going through the trees as fast as they could. It didn't take them long to burst through the trees and into the open space as they reached the battle site.

 

“I have one chance at this,” Sasuke told them as he turned and face the two of them. “Naruto, there is someone else that you need to be aware of, a man named Madara Uchiha. He has his hand in a lot of things. He is the same one that supposed to have died when going against the First Hokage. Not only that, but there is a masked man around called Tobi, be careful of him. I believe he is working with Madara.”

 

Naruto nodded, “I’ll keep it all in mind,” he said as Shikamaru nodded. “Let’s do this.”

 

Sasuke nodded and moved away from the two of them, gesturing as he did so for the two of them to step closer together. He stumbled a little, as he began to fade out at his hands. He was feeling even weaker, “Make sure you stay together,” he told them as he faded again. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him in alarm. He shook his head, making sure they didn’t move from where he wanted them. 

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto called out fearfully. He looked to the other teen that was slowly fading before them. There wasn’t time.

 

Sasuke gave another shake of his head as he began the hand signs for the jutsu. He began gathering his chakra together and sending it towards the two other teens. His Sharingan activated and he became faster as he went through the string of hand signs over and over.

 

Naruto grabbed hold of Shikamaru’s hand as the two stood together against the onslaught of dense chakra. Their vision was beginning to blur and they were only just able to see Sasuke. Soon the world around them went black. Sasuke stood as he performed the last hand sign and pushed his chakra towards the two. He used everything he had left and he felt the two disappear.

 

Sasuke gave a silent scream as his eyes burned. He collapsed to the ground, exhausted and in pain, but a small true smile on his face. He lay on the ground, having no more energy to keep sitting up. He could feel himself fading away, becoming weaker and weaker. He felt as two chakra signatures started coming towards him. It didn’t take long for them to appear near him. He kept his eyes closed for a while.

 

“Sasuke, what did you do?” Kakashi said as he looked down to the young teen.

 

“Kakashi,” he greeted back with a simple nod, he was to tired to do anything more.

 

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura smiled as she went over to him only to stumble.

 

Kakashi went to grab her but his hand went straight through her, “What the…?!” he exclaimed.

 

Sasuke snorted, “Danzo went into the past.”

 

“What?!” Sakura yelled almost in Sasuke’s ear.

 

“He went in the past to change it. It’s why this is happening,” he said he slowly opened his eyes.

 

Kakashi’s eye went wide as he saw Sasuke’s eyes, they looked burnt, “What did you do?” he asked him in horror.

 

“I… I sent,” he whispered, finding it difficult to get his breath, “Nar… Nar… uto and sh… shik… a… maru,” he finally got out.

 

“Let’s hope they can stop this,” Kasaki said as he blinked a few times. His vision was beginning to blur as something else was superimposed over what he was seeing.

 

“Trust in them, Shikamaru has a brilliant mind,” Sakura said with a small smile as she looked up to her previous sensei.

 

Kakashi nodded, “And Naruto will do what is right.”

 

Sasuke smiled to them, for once putting aside the pride he always used as a shield, “Yeah, th.. ey wi… ll.” he whispered 

 

Kakashi looked to his former student. He closed his eyes as Sakura screamed, “Sasuke!”

 

The young teen was gone from their sight. He had fully faded. Kakashi looked down to his hand and closed his eye for a moment. Something has superimposed itself over his vision, it was all blurry. He placed a comforting hand on Sakura’s shoulder. The young girl sobbed as she too began to fade away. There was pain in Kakashi’s eye as the sobbing stopped and Sakura faded from his sight.

 

Kakashi turned to the stream and looked to the water, “Good luck Naruto, Shikamaru,” he whispered to the wind, hoping the sentiment would get to the two of them. With that he too faded away and the world was shrouded in darkness as time reset itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto, just having a little fun.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, been a little busy with life and the last month I spent getting ahead with some of my fics.

Chapter Two

Shikamaru stretched as he slowly woke up. He felt a warm presence beside him, almost curled into him. Shikamaru opened his eyes lazily and looked up at the sky above. It was a clear blue sky with only a couple of clouds trying to block the warming rays of the sun from beating down on him. He must have gone to sleep with Naruto in one of the more secluded areas of Konoha. It was a normal occurrence when they had a chance to be alone, which wasn't often.

"Troublesome dream," he muttered sleepily as he thought of his dream, of finding Sasuke and going back to stop Danzo. "Naruto," he called gently as he stared at the sky for a moment longer.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he finally realised that his voice didn't sound the same. It sounded young, childish. He couldn't help the small gasp of surprise as he looked down to Naruto who was curled up against him fast asleep

"Naruto," he called again, more forcefully this time as he tried to wake the young child up.

"Shika," Naruto murmured as he began to wake up.

Shikamaru couldn't help the fond smile on his face as he watched Naruto slowly wake up. Naruto sat up slowly and began to rub his eyes. It was an adorable sight, he couldn't help but pull the younger child to him and hug him tightly as he practically cooed, "So cute."

Naruto jolted fully awake, it wasn't often that Shikamaru was like that. "Shika?" he queried only to freeze as he noted that his voice sounded young and the Shikamaru that was holding him was young as well. "Not a dream," he whispered as Shikamaru slowly let him go.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, no dream. Even I thought it was when I first woke up."

"So…" Naruto trailed off as he looked down, "Everything is gone, we're starting again."

Shikamaru messed up Naruto's hair and made the other child look up, "Yeah, but we're going to make sure everything turns out for the better," he reassured as he placed a small kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed and giggled, "Okay, what are we going to do?" he asked, "We need a plan, and I know you, you'll be able to come up with a load," he grinned at him.

Shikamaru sat up straighter and closed his eyes as his hands came together in his lap. Naruto watched, a little smile on his face as he recognised Shikamaru's thinking pose. It was almost an hour later when they opened, "First thing, we need to find out where we are, we need to know what we are fully capable of and begin training to get back to our previous strength, or even past it," he said as he carried on "I believe we are around five years old," he said as he looked to the top he was wearing, "I ruined this one when playing with Choji not long after Christmas, so since it is warm, it is well before then. The second thing we need to do, I believe we should start bringing in the other rookies and start training them, we can disguise some of it as playing Ninja."

Naruto grinned at that, "That would be a good idea," it didn't take long for the grin to fall as he thought of something, "Shika," he said, gaining the other child's attention before they could carry on with their thoughts, "At this point in time it might be hard for me to be friends with anyone in the village. People hate me at this point," he said almost as though there was nothing bothering him.

Shikamaru nodded, a little sneer on his lips as he thought of the villagers and how they thought of Naruto before Pein's attack and Naruto's defeat of him. "Nothing we can do against that for now," he sighed with a shake of his head, he would have to come up with something that might bring Naruto into the villagers arms, "It is the Uchiha Clan that we might have the worst trouble with," he then said as he looked to Naruto.

"How can we get them to stop the coup?" Naruto asked, "I know that Itachi told me that it was about a year and a half from now when they began to plan. So we need to get them to not even think of it," he huffed as he had no idea what they could do.

"We need to find a way to bring the Uchiha back into the village. At the moment they are shunned almost, and the villagers are wary of them," he sighed as he flopped down on the grass and looked up to the clouds and watched them.

"Let's go to one of the empty training grounds or the forest, we need to figure out where we are. We may as well have a good think about what we can do to get the Uchiha and the village to unite," Naruto suggested.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru drawled as he stood up and pulled Naruto up as well.

It didn't take them long to find an area which was free from other shinobi and civilians. They didn't face each other but started to go through the basic kata for their taijutsu. Bit by bit they went through everything, wincing at the damage they occasionally caused with their uncontrollable chakra.

"Well, that was not the best," Shikamaru said when they had finished.

Naruto shook his head, "No it wasn't, looks like we have our work cut out for us," he muttered, "Damn it!" he cursed, "It took me ages to get my chakra under some form of control!" he yelled to no one.

"I know, we both have the same, we going to have to train," Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Yeah I know," Naruto grinned to him, "We need to start meeting really early to train. We might be able to avoid suspicion for a little while like that."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded, "If we do so early morning then I will need to go home before my mother will wake me up in the morning."

Naruto nodded, "Will do," he grinned, he then frowned, "What about the academy?" he asked as the two began to walk away from the training ground.

"I think it would be best to try and aim for the same teams," Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, will have to hide what we know, since the both of us were at the bottom of the class last time."

"Yeah," he sighed as the two walked close together.

"Let's go to the park," Naruto grinned as he grabbed Shikamaru's hand and began dragging him towards the part.

Shikamaru smiled as he was happily dragged behind the exuberant blond. That happiness didn't last, as the gravelled paths of the training grounds gave way to the cobbled streets of the village. There were people out at it was late afternoon and when Naruto passed, glares were sent his way. Naruto felt hurt, but he knew that it would be a long time before the villagers would see him more than the demon that he contained. Shikamaru looked to the villagers that they passed and he stopped.

Naruto felt the pull on his arm and turned back, he gave a sad smile as he could see the pain in Shikamaru's eyes as he had noticed the way the villagers were looking to him. "Come on Shika," he smiled and tugged on his arm, "Let's go to the park," he added.

Shikamaru nodded and took a breath. "Naruto," he said as he followed the blond away from the main street and towards the small park that he had played at when he was a child.

"It's okay Shika," he said, his voice tinged with sadness and hurt, "I know it will take a long time for them to be able to see me and not Kyuubi," he admitted, "It hurts, Shika, but there isn't anything that I can do."

Shikamaru pulled him to a stop and pulled the blond close and held him tightly, "I wish I could do something to help," he said softly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and smiled as he rested his head against Shikamaru's chest. He was still short, "I know you would. But at the moment there isn't, so don't worry Shika," they way he said would sound cheerful at any other time, but it was tinged with sadness and pain.

Shikamaru tightened his hold for a moment, "I know," he whispered.

Naruto nodded and pulled back, "Come on, I can't wait to see the others," he grinned and fully pulled out of Shikamaru's embrace and pulled the other child along towards the park.

Shikamaru couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up as he was pulled along once more. It didn't take them that much longer to reach the park. Shikamaru and Naruto stopped just before it and stared. It took them back to a time before Pein attacked Konoha when things were more carefree for the two, and for the children that were playing on the playground equipment.

The two just stood there for a moment, looking at the children that were playing. There were some familiar faces and some not so familiar ones. A happier moment in time to see Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Choji and Kiba. The two knew it would be rare to see Neji and Hinata at the park, and Lee spent most of his time at this age at the orphanage. They were playing, not together, but still happy and carefree, none of them knowing what was to come, the trials they would face together.

"Come on," Naruto said softly as the two finally entered the fenced off park. Shikamaru nodded and took the lead and walked towards Shino and Choji, who was sitting off to one side of the playground.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Choji called out, his voice sounding so young and different to Naruto and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled as Naruto hung back a little, he could already hear the whispers from some of the parents as they saw him and recognised him. Naruto didn't meet and talk to many of his future classmates until he had started at the Academy, and even then it was a few months before he had been able to talk to them without them turning away from him.

"Choji," Shikamaru smiled back at his friend as he carried on over. He turned to talk to blond was no longer walking beside him. "Naruto?" he questioned as he spotted the blond almost hunched over, giving a small flinch as one of the parents got too close and pushed him away.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled even though it wasn't his fault.

"You shouldn't be here demon," the mother growled as she took her son's hand and began to pull him away from the park.

"But mum, I want to play with my friends," he protested.

"Not with that boy around. He is nothing but bad news and trouble. You make sure you stay away from him Hideki," she warned him as they were only the first to leave and say the same thing to their child as they left.

Naruto looked down, not able to meet Shikamaru's eyes as the Nara called his name again. "I…" he trailed off. He wanted to go home, and pretend that he hadn't gone back in time and that people still cared about him.

Shikamaru could tell the blonds thoughts by his body language. He went over and wrapped his arms around him and held him close, as though to protect him from the thoughtless words and actions of those around them. "It's okay," he murmured as he noticed Choji and Shino walking towards them. Naruto held Shikamaru even tighter, slightly afraid of what the two might say.

"What's wrong?" Choji asked, concern in his voice as he looked at the small blond boy.

Naruto pulled away from Shikamaru, pulling himself back together and trying to bring up a smile on his face, "Everything is fine," he said, his voice calming, "I'm Naruto," he grinned, once more pulling up the cheerful mask that had been with him for most of his life.

"I'm Choji, and this is Shino," the larger of the two replied brightly as the quiet child next to him gave a nod. "So, what was wrong Naruto?" he asked softly.

"I just felt a little out of place. I don't come here very often," he lied a little, trying to change the subject he decided to get started on the basic plan, "Let's go and play."

Shikamaru shared a look with Naruto, and nodded slightly, knowing where the blond was going with the suggestion, "We could play Ninja?"

"How do we play Ninja?" Choji frowned, hearing a little of the game before, but not really understanding the way it is played.

"Well," Naruto said as he began to wander towards some of the other children, "We need a few more people to play," he told them, "Then we have to split up into teams and we are given a task to do, like protect something, or find something." he grinned, remembering the games he would play with Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon.

Choji nodded and ran over to some of the other children, "Hey!" he called out, getting their attention, "Some of us are going to play Ninja but we need some more people to play!" he grinned to them all.

"I'll play, and so will Sakura, she wants to be a ninja like I do," Ino grinned as she jumped off the swing and landed safely.

Sakura smiled shyly as she nodded her agreement. Naruto had to blink a few times at the young pink haired girl. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, though he did vaguely remember that she had been shy when they had first gone to the Academy. It had taken a little while for Sakura to come out of her shell, though he didn't know what had caused it. It wasn't long after that, that she and Ino had fallen out and started their rivalry for the affections for Sasuke.

"I'm in," Kiba shouted as he ran over. Naruto and Shikamaru both found it odd to not see Akamaru following him. The puppy wouldn't be born for another six, almost seven years yet.

"I wouldn't mind playing," Tenten said as she walked over, her hair wasn't in the buns that she wore when she became a ninja, instead her hair was almost to her waist and was in high pigtails on either side of her head.

"Great," Naruto grinned as he looked to some of the other children, who were already shying away from them after the way some of the parents had reacted to Naruto's presence at the park.

"I think we should have two teams of four," Shikamaru said as he looked at the number of them. It had only been those that had been in the rookie twelve that had joined them, not of the other children had.

Naruto nodded, "Right," he agreed, "So which task should we have," he murmured as he began to plot out the game.

It didn't take long for Naruto to come up with a stealth game for them to play, pitting each team against each other. The group of eight had a lot of fun, but soon the sun was beginning to fade in the sky and it was time for them to go home for dinner. Naruto backed away when he saw Sakura's mother come near them to collect her daughter and Ino, he knew that the woman hated him, and with her being on the council, she had made things difficult for him until after Pein's attack and her daughter's adamant defence of Naruto.

Soon enough there was only Shino, who was sitting near a bush, playing with a few bugs that he had found, and Shikamaru and Naruto, who were quietly talking to each other about their game. There were a few other children around as well, but none that were paying attention to the two boys as they huddle together. Not even the parents that were still around were watching them, though a few glares were sent towards Naruto.

"Shika-chan!" came a call from a woman as she came to the park. It was the good thing about the park, the location was in the centre of the village, and ANBU and Jonin's were often around to watch over any children that were playing there, whether or not their parents were there.

"Mum," Shikamaru smiled as he turned to see the woman walking towards him. Her long black hair pulled back as she smiled back to her child. He turned back to Naruto and smiled to the other child, "You should come with me," he murmured.

Naruto smiled to him, "Wouldn't be a good idea," he told him, he knew that Yoshino didn't like him, and believed like the rest of the village that he was the demon and not the prison that kept the Kyuubi at bay. It would be a couple of years before she would think of him as part of her family.

Shikamaru nodded, not really sure why Naruto said no, "If you're sure?" he queried.

Naruto nodded as Shikamaru hugged him tightly. He could see Yoshino watching him, glaring with hatred in her eyes. Shikamaru let him go and went over to his mother. Yoshino took hold of his small hand and almost marched away, "You need to stay away from him Shika-chan, he is evil."

Shikamaru looked to his mother at her word and in his eyes was a look of disappointment. He said nothing, in shock at what his mother had said as they walked home

"Shikaku," Yoshino called as soon as she walked through the door, "Make sure Shika-chan stays away from that… that boy," she told him as she stormed into the kitchen to carry on with dinner.

"Shika?" Shukaku queried as he went over to his desolate son.

"Why does she hate him, dad? He's done nothing. Naruto… he is… so nice and kind," he said as he looked to his dad.

"He hasn't and it's irrational to hate him," he answered, knowing the child that he was on about, "it's up to you to make your mind up about him if you want to be his friend do so," he said, feeling proud of his son. He then glanced to the kitchen, "Just don't let your mother know," he advised.

Shikamaru looked at his dad and smiled, nodding his head, "I will always be his friend,"  _and more_. He added in his head as he followed his dad into the kitchen for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and the awesome Kudos! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto, just playing around while I have the time.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in updating, life has been kicking me a bit. I'm now trying to get back into the swing of writing, editing and posting, but don't expect regular updates for a while.

Chapter Three

 

Naruto wandered around the back streets of Konoha, trying to avoid the villagers as best as he could. He knew that it was going to be hard being back here, back before he had the respect of the villagers. But even he had not been prepared for the level of hatred that they had aimed at him. Naruto was just happy that Shikamaru wasn’t there at the moment, he knew that the older child would be wanted to do something to them.

 

For now, Naruto was on his own as Shikamaru had a family dinner going on with Choji’s family as well as Ino’s. The two had been meeting early morning when they could. Naruto smiled as he thought of the moaning that Shikamaru was doing each time they met up. The lazy Nara enjoyed his sleep, but it was nice to spend time with him, without the watchful eyes of Yoshino Nara and the villagers trying to make sure he was kept away from anyone that might just might be a friend.

 

Naruto looked around and smiled, he was near the outskirts of Konoha, near the clan district. He wished he could go and see Shikamaru, he hated being alone all the time. He gave a sigh as he went towards one the smaller parks nearby. He should be able to play there, most of the time there was no one else there since it was just after dinner time. 

 

Naruto reached the park and smiled when he saw there were only two others on there. He shouldn’t be bothered if he kept away. He began to enter it when he hears someone muttering from close by. There was a woman, tall, and looked to be a kunoichi, with the way she was standing and the clothing she was wearing.

 

“What are you doing here demon?” she growled as she slowly walked closer to him.

 

Naruto backed up, wondering what he should do. He knew that running was never the best idea, and that was because most of the time he did that, it cause other people to join in and chase him as well. “I…” he stuttered out, wishing he had enough chakra control to do a shunshin. He was getting closer with all the training he was doing, but it was still going to take some time for him to be able to do it.

 

“You don’t belong here,” she told him, her voice even lower as she reached him, “Get out,” and with those words, she lashed out at Naruto.

 

Naruto brought up his arms to protect himself, but he felt he chakra empowered fist impact him and he flew to the side of the park, “Argh!” he yelped out as he felt something crunch and fall to the unforgiving ground.

 

“Tatsuo,” the woman called out, “We’re leaving now, I will not have you near that filth,” she said as she went to her son and took hold of his hand and began to lead him away from the park.

 

Naruto stayed where he was, his shoulder throbbed and he had a feeling it had been damaged. He knew that Kurama would be able to heal it, so at least he wouldn’t have to go to the civilian hospital. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, looking at the ground.

 

“Are you alright?” came a kinder voice.

 

Naruto looked up and couldn’t help the little smile on his face, “I’m fine,” he answered the other child.

 

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha,” he introduced himself and then turned to the older boy that was walking up behind him, “And this is my brother, Itachi-niisan.” he smiled.

 

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki,” he smiled back about to lift his arm and then winced as it throbbed in pain.

 

“Let me have a look Naruto-kun,” Itachi said as he knelt down next to his little brother and the blond haired child.

 

“It’s okay, it’ll be fine by tomorrow,” he protested.

 

“Let me see,” he insisted as he gently moved Naruto’s other hand and gently felt along his arm and shoulder. “I think it might be broken,” he told him softly, “Let’s get you to the hospital, they should be able to treat you there.”

 

“No!” Naruto shouted as he tried to move away from the almost teenager.

 

“Naruto, if nii-san says that you have to go to the hospital you should,” Sasuke encouraged him.

 

Naruto shook his head, “No, I don’t need to go. Honestly, I’ll be just fine. I need to go home,” he said. He knew that it would be a bad idea for him to go to the civilian hospital, they never treated him. And when it looked like they had, it would often be the case that they had caused more damage. While that wasn’t a problem when it came to the Ninja hospital he would eventually go to, he wasn’t able to do so without being a genin.

 

“Naruto,” Itachi said softly, “It’s alright, that is what they are there for,” he added, but he could see that there was something wrong.

 

Naruto shook, “Please, just want to go home,” he mumbled as he began to get up.

 

Itachi grabbed him and picked him up, “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said, “Let me make a small detour to make sure Sasuke gets home and then I’ll take you home as well,” he reassured him.

 

“You… You don’t have to do that,” Naruto said, “I’ll be fine on my own,” he added.

 

Itachi gave a small smile, “It will be fine.”

 

Itachi began to talk towards the Uchiha compound as Sasuke began talking, “I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you here a lot?”

 

Naruto smiled a little, “No, I’m not here that much. I try and stay out the way of people.” he mumbled as he answered him.

 

“When you’re better, you have to come back and play,” Sasuke said as soon as they reached the compound doors.

 

“I will,” Naruto smiled at him from where his head rested on Itachi’s shoulder.

 

Sasuke gave a nod and a wave as he went inside. Itachi looked down at the young child, “Going to tell me why you don’t want to go to the Hospital?” he asked after Naruto told him where he lived.

 

Naruto looked down, not able to meet the other's eyes. “They don’t like me and make me feel worse,” he answered him.

 

Itachi sighed, “I thought that might be the case, let’s get you home and maybe I can use my limited medical knowledge to help,” he told him.

 

Naruto nodded and the two were silent as Itachi went through the streets quickly. Naruto cringed as he heard some of the things that people were saying as they went past. He could also feel the tension in Itachi’s muscles as he restrained himself from doing anything. It didn’t take much longer for them to reach the rundown block of flats where Naruto lived.

 

“I need to get down,” Naruto said quietly as they reached his front door.

 

“Just pull out your key,” Itachi began to say when Naruto shook his head, “What?”

 

“I trapped the front door and windows. Only those that I allow can get it, I need to let you in,” he whispered. It was something he had set up as soon as he went to his flat when he had left Shikamaru that first day in the past.

 

Itachi frowned a little, but slowly and gently let Naruto down. He watched as the young child used his chakra to disable the traps and to key him into the apartment. Itachi could see that traps would work to keep most people out. But with a little determination, they would be able to trigger them and get through in the end. “Thank you for trusting me,” Itachi told him softly.

 

Naruto looked at him and smiled a little, “You helped, not many would help me.”

 

Itachi nodded as he followed the child into the apartment. He looked around and winced inside, the place was run down, and it looked like it had been broken into a few times in the past, with the state of the walls. From what he could see, Naruto could take care of himself, the place was neat and tidy, well kept. There were a few things out, a couple of books and a few scrolls.

 

“Sorry about…” Naruto trailed off with a shrug, he knew that the place wasn't the best, but he couldn’t help it since it had been broken into and the villagers and a couple of ninjas had taken to destroying his things and the property itself. He had done his best to repair it, along with a little help from Shikamaru. So it wasn’t as bad as it had been.

 

“Nothing to worry about,” Itachi smiled at him, “Now let’s see what I can do for your arm,” he said as he went over to one of the three dining chairs and sat down, he pulled out another and faced it to him and waited for Naruto to it in it.

 

Naruto slowly went and sat down. With gentle hands, Itachi helped him take off his jacket and t-shirt. The Uchiha prodigy could already see the bruises that were coming up. He gave a sigh, he went through a few hand signs and his hands glowed with the healing green light of a medical jutsu, “I’m not the best, but I should be able to heal it enough that it won't take so long,” he smiled reassuringly.

 

Naruto nodded as he Itachi began to heal him, he could feel the pain fade away bit by bit. It was nice, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. No one in the past had helped him, except for Jiji. But even then, he couldn’t do it often thanks to the council always waiting to pounce and get rid of the old man from his position of Hokage. It would be another three months before Ichiraku Ramen would be opening, where Teuchi and Ayame would welcome him with open arm. Their store had been destroyed and Ayame had been hurt during the Kyuubi attack, she was still recovering, as was Teuchi from the loss of his wife, during the same attack. They had never held a grudge against him like the rest of the villagers. And he still had another year before he would be going to the academy and meet the sixteen year old Iruka. He knew that the teenager would be against him in the beginning, but unlike any others, he wouldn’t stop him from learning and treated him with indifference at worst and at best, just like another student. It had taken two years for Iruka to see Naruto as a child under his care rather than the demon he contained

 

“Thank you,” Naruto whispered as he looked up to Itachi as he finished, he made to test out his arm when a gentle hand stopped him.

 

“I want you to rest it for a little while,” he smiled at the young child. There was a hint of something in the older one's dark eyes as he looked at Naruto. It was something that he couldn’t place.

 

“It’ll be okay, I heal really quickly,” he told him a grin on his face as he tried to brush off what had happened.

 

Itachi nodded, “If you say so, but if you need help don’t be afraid to come and find me. If you can’t find me, write a note and leave it in the post box by the Uchiha compound, I’ll check it every day,” he said as he waited for Naruto to answer him.

 

“Ar… Are you sure?” he stammered, not believing what he was hearing.

 

“Yes, and if you want to play, I can always bring Sasuke with me,” he smiled ruffling the blond hair playfully.

 

Naruto grinned at him, “Awesome,” he said, “Shikamaru and the others would like that,” as he thought of the other rookies. It would be a good way for them to bring the group together.

 

“I’ll take my leave now,” Itachi said as he got up from the chair, “Take care of yourself,” he said as he ruffled Naruto’s blond hair once more.

 

Naruto watched him as he went, a smile on his face as he rubbed his head, messing up his hair. Naruto would have to tell Shikamaru what had happened in the morning, though he wondered if he shouldn’t edit a little bit. He didn’t want Shikamaru getting angry over what happened. He sighed as he looked around the small apartment and went to the under the counter fridge and opened it. Thanks to Shikamaru he had food in, that wasn't just ramen. He did himself something to eat and settled down for the night. He wouldn’t be going out again that night.

 

XxXxX

 

Naruto went through his kata’s slowly, making sure to go through them correctly before he began to speed himself up. His body was still young, and not used to doing them all the way through. Though he hoped it wouldn’t take long for him to reach at least academy standard. He stopped and turned quickly as he heard someone coming towards him.

 

“Hey Naruto,” Shikamaru yawned as he walked over to him, “Sorry for being late, mom wanted me to do a few chores first,” he groaned as he flopped down on the grass near the blond and looked to the clouds.

 

“That’s okay,” he said as he then added, “I need to tell you about last night,” he grinned as he began to tell him what had happened. He had to restrain Shikamaru at one point, but he got through the tale.

 

“So we have a way to talk and get to know Sasuke and Itachi,” Shikamaru nodded as he began to go through the different scenarios he could think of.

 

Naruto nodded, “Yeah. I think we should see about getting them to play today and introduce them to the others. If we can get the lot of us to work in groups more. Maybe Sasuke would be more of a team player when it came to the academy,” he said as he began to think of what they could do.

 

Shikamaru nodded his head, “Yes, that would be a good idea,” he stood there for a moment, “Then again, it was more because of the massacre that he secluded himself from others. At the moment he is more approachable,” he pointed out.

 

Naruto glanced over, “You’re right. When I first met Sasuke, we were in the academy. I think I remember that he was serious and quiet, but still enjoyed things around him. If I remember right, he was friends with Shino and the two would often talk and spend their breaks together,” he said as he got up from where he was lying in the grass.

 

Shikamaru nodded, “Shino and Sasuke were good friends. Shino said that Sasuke was a good friend to have back then, but then Sasuke stopped their friendship after the massacre. He became cold towards Shino.”

 

Naruto nodded as he went towards the tree, “He was afraid.” he said as he began to try and run up it. “When I first properly met him, I talked to him a lot, he said a few things. Mainly leave him alone and that. But I could see that he was hurting, you could see it in his eyes, though as time went past he started to hide it. A rivalry was all he could handle and I was that for him. We pushed each other all the time. We fought all the time. He didn’t handle friendships well since he didn't want to get close to someone and get hurt again, like he did with Itachi,” he sighed as he stopped running up the tree and fell back down, flipping and landing on his feet. “Do you think we’ll be able to stop him from being like that?”

 

“Yes,” Shikamaru replied, “You've already met him, and started the base for a friendship with him. That could be the start of the change. I need to think,” he hummed as he sat up, “Troublesome,” he muttered as he closed his eyes.

 

Naruto chuckled and went back to running up the tree. He wanted to try and get tree walking down as soon as possible and then start on water walking. He had been doing a little before and had already broken two trees. Not including the five from the day before. He was getting better, though to him it felt like he was standing still. Shikamaru was deep in thought, trying to use what they had at the moment to formulate a plan that could stop the Uchiha from plotting against the Hokage.

 

Shikamaru opened his eyes when he heard a yell, only to see a blond missile flying across the forest. “Idiot,” he said affectionately.

 

“Too much chakra again,” Naruto mumbled as he ran towards the tree once more and tried to run up it again.

 

“Sasuke’s father is the linchpin,” Shikamaru finally said loudly.

 

“Gha!” Naruto screamed as the voice of Shikamaru startled him and he lost concentration, falling to the ground below the tree he was attempting to run up.

 

“You okay?” the brunette asked in concern as he got up and ran over to make sure.

 

Naruto rolled over and looked at him, “Yeah, what's this about Sasuke’s dad?” he asked as soon as he got to his feet once more.

 

“He is the linchpin if we can get him to be out in the village, connecting with the villagers again. Then he can help against the distrust that the villagers have been feeling towards the Uchiha Clan. We need to do something about the distrust,” he began, “But…” he trailed off with a shake of his head.

 

“You can’t think of anything?” Naruto asked him.

 

Shikamaru went quiet, “Something big needs to happen to bring them together. Everything that I think of is… extreme. It would mean putting people in danger, and I won't do that,” he snorted and flopped back.

 

Naruto smiled at him as he walked over, “don’t worry about it. We have time to think of something, for now. Let’s try and get Sasuke to be our friend and get the others to learn how to work well together,” he said as he sat down next to him again.

 

Shikamaru nodded as he looked at the clouds, “And let's see if we can stop the fangirls,” he muttered darkly.

 

Naruto laughed and nodded in agreement, “We’ll do our best in that,” he grinned as he stopped laughing.

 

“I need to go home in a bit, meet at the usual park?” Shikamaru asked him.

 

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, I plan to try and send word to Sasuke and Itachi to come as well. We can start with getting them all to be friends today,” he smiled as he lay back and cuddle up to Shikamaru, “I miss this,” he mumbled.

 

Shikamaru smiled gently, “Same,” he said as he turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around Naruto bringing him closer, “same,” he sighed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed having Naruto close, while his mind tried to think of something that might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments and kudos, you are all wonderful readers! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope that you have enjoyed it!


End file.
